


felt your hurt, drank your fear (your actions will not stand)

by semicolonsandsimiles



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semicolonsandsimiles/pseuds/semicolonsandsimiles
Summary: “Can I take the BMW?”Ronan turned sharply at the unexpected question; Adam misinterpreted the movement.-------------------immediately pre-epilogue.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	felt your hurt, drank your fear (your actions will not stand)

**Author's Note:**

> For a song drabble prompt from currentfrequency on tumblr: the song is Everybody Walkin' This Land by Paul Cauthen.

“Can I take the BMW?”

Ronan turned sharply at the unexpected question; Adam misinterpreted the movement. “It’s okay if you don’t--”

“Course you can take it,” Ronan interjected. “Finally admitting your shitbox might bite it?”

“My car is fine.” Adam stared into his coffee. Ronan leaned against the counter and waited.

“I’m stopping by my parents’ after,” Adam said defiantly. “Don’t argue.”

Ronan actually hadn’t been going to. Sometimes he had sense. “So the BMW’s an ‘up yours’ gesture.”

“No. Maybe.” Adam took a deep breath. “I’m going so for once I can stand in that house without fearing anything.”


End file.
